User talk:Edward Nigma
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Berrybrick (Talk) 18:57, May 26, 2012 |} A Barnstar for you yay --ToaMeiko (talk) 20:19, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Well well well, if it isn't LCF from the mbs! Wassup bro! Ax9000 (talk) 18:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat You should be on chat :3 --ToaMeiko (talk) 19:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Masks * Yeah, I'm pretty sure at least one of them is wrong. I think one was exclusive to an area, and the other was actually a "rest of the world" edition. I can definitely remember my cousin who doesn't live in the US or Europe taking about getting packets of masks when Bionicle first came out :S 05:09, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: I just changed this one because "LFY" is better than "FellowshipOfTheBling". :P --[[User:FOTB|'LFY']] [[User talk:FOTB|''talk]] 23:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I misunderstood that there; I did read what was change, yet still somehow missed that you only changed the links. :P --[[User:LFY1547|'LFY']] [[User talk:LFY1547|talk'']] , , Congratulations Hi, I'm this month's congratulation committee, so...Congrats on earning Brickipedian of the Month You get to add this nifty template to your userpage. And I hope to see you on the other side...in the secret garden...um...I hope you know what I mean. :P 02:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Looks like you already did. :P Minecraft I didn't upload it, but it's from the LEGO Minecraft Facebook page. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 17:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup! If you want more info, see here. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 17:12, November 2, 2013 (UTC) sup ^ For improving pages, pictures, and getting patroller. :3 Haha, I didn't catch that. XD 03:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) HELP Hey Edward Nigma could you fix up my Vitruvius (Think I spelled that right) picture on my page so the white isn't on it. Thanks. - Yeah. - Sweet! Slave I should be on the way to my house around now. :P 21:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on getting CM. :) 17:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on CM and Brickipedian of the month! Agent Spy(talk) You're welcome! :) Agent Spy(talk) TBA theme Source: http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=89322&st=0. This source came from a LEGO designer's Linkedin page, so I thought it was reputable enough to create a page. Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 01:28, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Undercover I don't have Undercover (Wii U) and haven't finished Chase Begins (3DS). Can you show me the dates? Personally, I think they should not use official minifigures, though I'm not sure for certain. Maybe you should ask Berry; can't think of any other user who would know, and is at least semi-active. 11:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC)